Shane 10 Alien hero season 2
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Shane now must Face the leader of corp as he has plans for his ultimate army and now Shane and his Frends must stop him can Shane stop the Leader of crop before anything bad happens ? now Shane must fight with new aliens and new Alieys with season 2 of Shane ten
1. Downtime

Episode 1 Down time

We are shown at tarcy car as they were driving back to new city after a long 3 weeks

Oh man it is so good to be back at new city smiled Shane and it is a starday he said to them

Well knowing when we get back we might get Grounded for this said Jade

than they make it to shane and Jade house and Tracy drive off and Shane take jade bags for her

How bad do you think they will be ? asked Shane

I don't know said Jade but after what happened we will need to bring on some good Strate A's she said than get her keys from her bag and opens the door

Than Barry hears them and he show up and it a little mad and happy at the same time

Okay you two were have you guys been for 3 weeks ? he asked

I can explane smiled Shane has he show him some fake notes

Oh so you were helping your frend tracy with her grandmother

Yeah lied Shane

Well you shold of told us said Barry and no you are not going to get Grounded he said we will let it go this time he said to them

Anyway I am going to talk to your mother to see what she says anyway he said to them

That's cool smiled Shane anyway I will be at my room he said and leaft

Later that Night shane is talking to His mum about him helping Tracy Grandmother

You do know helping your grandmother mess up your 3 weeks of school she said

I understand said Shane and it wont happing aging he said I will catch up on the work I miss he said

That's good to know smiled His mum

Anyway I will be up in my room he said and leaft to go to his room

Later on the Monday Shane and Jade are waiting for Tracy to show up

Jade see that something is wrong with Shane he was back and no longer Alien x he shold be happy

Hey shane are you all right ? asked Jade you did not say anything she said to him

I am okay said Shane it is just Star will be at the school and after getting dumb I don't know if I can tell her who I am he said to her I might put her in danger he said

Shane look I know it is not easy for you or for us but you need to think about telling star this on your own she said to him

Thanks sis Smiled Shane

Than Tracy car show up ready to pick up Shane and jade

taxi leady said Tracy and they get in and drive to high school

At High school people are talking outside well others are walking in to the school

At the parking Lot Brian is talking to some of his mates

You think that guy Shane wiredman will show up ? asked one of Brain mate

Maybe he will or maybe he wont Brain said as he Drank some soda and see star getting out of her frends Car he smiles at her but she pretens not to see him

She still wants me smiled Brain And high five one of his mates

Out side of the school parking lot Tracy parks her car and Her Jade and Shane get out

Feels so good to be back said Shane

I never belived you miss school so much said Jade

It is a trademark so Shane and they walk in to school

Back at the Crop ship Zak is talking to his boss about what he did and his acion's

Sir I know you are mad at me said Zak and I understand he said to him

Don't fear Zak I am not mad said the leader as he Hold a USB stick with all of shane aliens Deta close to him

Mewile back at school at Shane class Shane writeing down his math test and looks to see star behind her and tries to think about what to say to her

Than keeps working on his Test

Later at The Lunch room Shane Jade and Tracy are having some Lunch and Shane is thinking of what to say to her and if he shold tell him about his Hero stuff or not

Yo shane Can you pass me the cola ? asked Tracy

Oh right sure said Shane and hands it to her

Your still thinking about what to say with Star ? asked Tracy

yeah pretty much said Shane

Look what every happends we will be right hear for you smiled Tracy

Thanks Replied Shane but I don't think it is going to be easy he said to her

Later as Shane was walking to the school basketball filed He see Star and she see him and Shane stops by to talk to him

Hey shane said Star I got your email she said

Look Star said Shane as he tried to think about the right thing to say to her

Look you were right after all I am keeping thins from you he said and I am not yet ready to share them just yet he said to her

Shane said Star I just hope one day your let me in she said to him

And I would like it if we remain frends shane said to her

Sure thing said Star and they hand shake and they walk off to the Basketball filed with Shane knowing that He and star will remain frends as of now

End of episode 1


	2. The Big Scoop

Episode 2 The Big Scoop

We are shown At new city electronics store a man in a Hockey with sports wepons is with his men stealing electronics

Okay everyone hurry up he said to them we need to get this stuff and go now he said to them

Okay I have seen some robbery at a bank or a high fancy store but never anything electronic said a voice and they look to see nightshroud

Lets your some guy in a hockey mask he said Oh by the way jeason called he wants his mask by he joke

I am the athlete he said to him and I am your wrost fear he said

Yeah well tell that to the other who wanted to kick my butt he said to him

That's it he said Than got out a football bomb from his bag and frew it at Nightshroud but nuse his shadow power to teleport it somewere else

Anything else ? he asked

Your keep him busy well I get the truck ready he said and ran off

Got it boss said one of his Goons than got is crowbar out and gets ready to hit Nightshroud with it but he nuse his power to transport the crowbar's alway than ends up showing his true self to the Goons as they fell to the floor Sceard

What on earth was that ? asked one of the Goons

My real face said Nightshroud and he walked off to fight Athlete

At the Truck Athlete is Treing to star the car but than Nightshroud show up and leave him up on the pole as the police show up than heads back to his house for a good night rest

The next day the sun come up and Shane slowly weaks up and he look around his room

Oh right school he said than open his wardrop and got his hoodie and T shart and pants and jeans and gets them on and some come down to get some Breakfist

At the Table Shane and Jade are watching the news as Barry was getting ready for work and his mum was staying at home to look after his baby hafe sister emma

Your face a new foe ? asked Jade

Yeah some Sports guy acting all sportsmaster on me Shane said to her as he drank his Apple juice

Anyway sometime I think I need to do more work on takeing the bad guys down he said

Hey that's part of the hero work smiled Jade

True on that one said Shane

Mewile back at school at the school school newspaper office The head of the newspaper is looking at the Picter of the alien hero

who are the alien hero ? the head of the school newspaper asked they are Crooks that's what they are what on earth are they doing on the front page on last night

Look Cassandra said one of the guys who had a box of cake I just show up last night and saw the police taken the bad guy always they are heros he said to her

Oh and are they sly ? she asked well if we can get a picter of a nerd kissing someone we can sure get more picter of them aliens

If they want to be Famous I will make them Imfamous she said to them and it is time we stop showing story around the school and start on them alien hero she said to him

Mewile at school Tracy parks her car at the carpark and they get out

Than at class Shane teacher show up with some big news

Okay class said the Teacher as you know today is the big sing up at the school news paper team so we have the note list so you can write you name and your get pay ten doller a week he said

That's good smiled Shane I could nuse the money said Shane as he wrote his name down

Back at New city prison the new bad guy known as athlete was getting transported to new city prison

At the Truck the person that was with him was eating a candy bar

I cant belive you guys just show up when ever you like he said to him

Oh you don't know me mate he said than he gets up and heads butt the officer and kicks him down and kicks the door down and gets out and jumps over the Brige in to the river

Grate he got always said one of the Officer as he point down to the river

We better sound the arlems and get some real help said the older Officer

At the school Bord students are seeing if they got pick for the school news team and shane has a look and saw that he got pick

Yes smiled Shane I in he said than he Runs in to the school news team office and opens the door and see the team working and writeing down stoys and moveing box to box

Hey said one of the guys are you one of the guys who got the job ? he asked as he lot at the list

Yeb the Name is Shane goodman he said to him

Oh yeah found it Right next to star he said

Star ? asked Shane she on the list too ? he asked

Yeb sure is said the guy anyway the name us Tank he said to him

Shane he said and they Hand shake

Anyway better be carefule with lady death bird tank said

Lady death bird ? asked a confused Shane

Oh I ment Cassandra Tank said anyway let me show you to your office he said to him

Hear it is he said as he point it to him anyway we are still going to need to set up your pass word and other than that do well he said to him and leaft

Than Shane put his bag down And gets a note pad from his bad and starts doing some picter than till Cassandra calls for him

Than Shane looks at the time and keeps writeing down

Humm mister good men said a young lady Cassandra wants to see you now

Okay said Shane and he gets up and got his bad and went in to the office as she look at some of Shane picter from the Photo class he went to

I have to say Shane you have some good picters she said to him as she look frew eacth one

How would you like a job as a photographer She asked you get hafe the money and that she said

Okay sure said Shane as he shakes her hand

Anyway good news that some masked Crook got out she said to him

Relly ? asked Shane I will be right There he said and runs out and gets out his new device from his bad the Potobird

Okay better set it up he said and he got it all ready and it take off to the area shane sent him to

Than Truns on his Omitricks and finds Speed dash

Okay speed dash time said Shane and Slmas the Omitricks and ends up as Jumpstart

Oh Grate Jumpstart he said I need speed not Electricity he said anyway better go he said than go up on a powerline and runs on to it

Later at athlete hideout he gets his Armor and Tech ready and wants his remath with Shane alien hero's

Time for some good old payback he said as he Got some Goth balls from his bag and gets ready for the fight

On the Powerline as Jumpstart was runging on the powerline and Saw Athlete as he frew a Goth ball bomb at a Prison bus as it was about to run past a Glife

Oh man not good said Jumpstart than jumps off than Slams the Omitricks and becomes ESP and nuse his power to move a Gient truck of pillows and nuse his Power to get the Prisoners off the truck and with the Police officers but one prisoner get always with out anyone knowing

Are you officers okay ? asked ESP as he look around

we sure are said the Police officer

Good smiled ESP and make sure those Prisoners do not get always he said and leaft

Okay if I was a sports them bad guy were would I go ? he asked than saw him runging in to the city shoping center

Okay better go than he said and took off

At the sky shane Robot bird is taken some of the picters

In side the Shoping center athlete is runging from ESP and athlete see someone and hold the person at gun point

Make on more move and I will shot he said

Okay look you relly don't want to do this ESP said

Oh don't make me said Athlete

But than ESP nuse his power to out the gun to the wall and than him

Okay to sick you around said ESP as he made a bad joke

Okay I relly need to come up with better jokes he said than slams The omitricks and becomes Jumpstart and leaft

Back at the school news team in Cassandra office she is looking at the picter shane took of his aliens

Good Pretty good not so Good she said but this one is good Cassandra said as she wave it around

How about this Alien hero Hero or foe ? she asked

Foe asked Shane he took down the bad guy he said

Yeah but that prison Truck might of been a publicity stunt to get more fans she said to him

You don't trust anyone do you ? he asked

Hey look in this world you need the story you need to put the mask hero and stuff always she said to him

Anyway keep up the good work smiled Cassandra and walks off

Well it look like I am on her hate list Shane said and walks off

Later that Evan at Brain adopted perents house he is lising to some music but than his adopted dad open the door with the Police officer with some bad news

Mr Riseman said the Officer we have some bad news for you son

Than Brain looks Worried

End of episode 2


	3. Overdrive

Episode 3 Overdrive

We are shown At a Crop lap were a team of Doctors and Scientist are working on a Young teen

At the window Blood hound and Mira are watching this from the point of view

Are you sure about this ? Asked Blood hound you are putting a lot of fate on to this project he said as he pet Sojo

Oh place said Mira nuseing the alien d.n.a. we got we will have a army ready to strike she said

Than the doors open and Chop shop shows up

You know we Shold tell Zak about this he said to them He wont be too happy about this

Are leader was not to happy with him Said Mira and anyway he put me in Charge as the project leader she said to him

I understand said Chop shop so when will Overdrive me ready ? he asked

Soon smiled Mira when we are good and ready she said to him

The next day at New city park Shane Jade and Tracy are walking talking about Crop and Miles after they mix the Omitricks

And you say you still don't trust them ? asked Shane

We know they Fix the Omitricks when you got stuck as alien x Jade said but we don't know if they did anything else to it she said to him

Yeah true on that One Shane said anyway they have not shown up for a week now and have not evan Set a Attck on us so I think they have leaft us alone for now he said to her

Than a loud bast come from somewere at New city And shane see the black smock comeing from the roof tops

Okay I better go hero he said to them cover for me he said to Jade and Tracy

Got it said Jade and Shane finds a hideing spot and finds Speed dash in the Omitricks

OKay better speed things up he said than Slams the Omitricks and become speed dash

Okay time to speed things up he said once more and dash in to find out what happened

Than he see a bank and see some Young teen in sliver armor with a bag full of money

No one can stop the Overdrive he said than runs to brake a truck as it flys up and blows up in the roof of a Bilden

Hey pal said Speed dash as he shows up to stop him who ever you are you need to stop now he said

Ha I was looking for a task smiled Overdrive than runs in super speed and punch speed dash in the stomic and fulls to the Ground

Okay maybe it will be hard after all he said

But than out of nowere a blue flash show up and a old frend of Shane show up and it is Tyler who has comeback to help

Tyler smiled Speed dash it is good to see you he said

Than Overdrive gets always

Oh man he got always said speed dash as he got up

Hey don't beat yourself he said as he give him a helping hand I have had problem with this guy as well he said to him

You did ? he asked will you care to explane this to be back at the werehouse ? he asked

Back at the warehouse Tyler is telling his story to Shane and his Frends

You see I was in Mexico at the time and this guy known as Overdrive show up and he tried to take me out he said I Nery got out alive he said to them

So do you know anything else about this Overdrive guy ? asked Jade as she look at the picter of him on her Laptop

What I do know is that he is pretty fast he said to them more fast than I am he replied with his head down

Hey don't beat yourself said Tracy There was nothing you could of done she said to him

Thanks for the help smiled Tyler anyway that's why I had to come back to new city to help you with this Overdrive guy she said to Shane

Thanks for the help smiled Shane as he got up from the Sofa We need to find a way to put Overdrive out of commission before he hurts someone

But how Said Tracy he is more fast more powerfule you cant keep up with him

Maybe Shane said but it is like I always say nothing is ever that powerfule he said to them

So how on earth are you going to beat him ? asked Jade

Will find a way smiled Shane

Back at Mira van Her and Chop shop are looking at Overdrive past records on his task and Missions

Well I have to say the Project worked pretty well said Chop shop

I told you nuseing The boy Alien d.n.a. from his device word work she said think about it she said the ultimate army of Super soliders the next line of power she said to him

Well lets hope your Project works on it next test said Chop shop taken down That boy he said to her

Well that is something I am hopeing she said to him

At the city mall Overdrive show up stealing stuff from people

Back at the warehouse Jade picks something up on her computer

Guys I got him said Jade he is at the shoping mall as she show it to Shane on her computer

Hey Tyler I might need you help smiled Shane

You got it pal replied Tyler

At the shoping mall Overdrive was about to get always but is stop By Speed dash and Tyler

Okay Pal it is time for you to stop this he said to him

Oh relly ? asked Overdrive than nuse his power to Splite in to 3 and they both head off to deferent area of the mall

Okay Tyler hear is the idea said Speed dash I will deal with the one up at the toy zone you can take the food center

Thanks smiled Tyler and they both split off to deferent parts

As speed dash was runging in to the toy zone two of the Overdrive clones show up and start punching Speed dash up

Hey ow hey he said what give ? he asked than reazlied that they are speed force clones and are not the real ones and the real one is at the food center

Okay better take down the clones before they hurt someone said speed dash and runs super fast and picks the two overdrive clones and heads to the food center and hit them together to put the real one buck in its real place and frew him in to a window

Thanks Shane replied Tyler I was almost dead

No problem said Shane

Out of the broken window Mira and blood hound with his dog sojo show up and remove the device that was in him and made him back in to a teen

Well so much for Overdrive said Blood hound

No problem said Mira Overdrive was just a test she said to Him like How you transpant Sojo d.n.a. with a alien dog we will always find a way to perfect it she said and they leaft

Outside the shoping mall door Shane and Tyler find the once name Overdrive who was out cold

Oh no is he okay ? asked Tyler

Shane looks to see if he has a puse

He is okay smiled Shane

Later the ambulance show up to take the once Overdrive to get some help

At the roof top Shane and Tyler are talking

It is kind of Strange said Shane

I know what you mean said Tyler but than Shane gets a messige on his phone and reads it

Tyler we need to head back to the Werahouse said Shane Jade has got some Info on Overdrive

Back at the warehouse Jade is showing what she has found on Overdrive

I found out some things you shold know on are foe Overdrive said Jade his real name is Dan Kessler and it was said on his info a missing poster came in a few days ago in New York

So what you are saying is that he was kidnaped ? asked Tyler

Well he was reported missing so yes you might be right said Jade

I don't know about this Tracy said it seem odd as she had a can of soda

We will still need to look in to it Shane said to them and maybe find out more he said

True on that One Jade said to Shane

Outside Tyler is looking as the sun came down and knew it is time to go

Your leaveing ? asked Shane as he show up you just came back

Might as well leave he said I don't like staying at one place for two long

Well take care smiled Shane

You two smiled Tyler and they hand shake and he leaft

Back at the Leader of Crop Bace he is looking at the new info and His robotic hand slowly picks up a wine class

Soon ben smiled the leader my army will rise he said as he broke a apple with his bare hands

end of episode 3


	4. Rode boss

Episode 4 Rode boss

We are shown at the rodes of a unknown city were a family are driving two with Two perents and There dauther

Dad ? she asked are we There yet ? as she look at the map

I think so dear he said as he look at the Sings

Than out of no were A team of Rode pirates show up with There leader aleema a young 20 year old japanese American woman who is in it to stel cars and other rode automobile and sell tham off to anyone who pays

Than the family stop the car and Aleema gets of her bike and looks at the car and smiles as she punch the hood

Nice ride she said as she look at them you guys better get out she said to them and they do so

Than she gets in and frew the nuseless junk always

Okay boys lets take this thing and go she said and they drive off in to the Sunset

The next day at the Warehouse Jade was on her Laptop looking up on stuff As shane has Just gone as Jumpstar and his testing out his powers on some generators tracy had just set up for him

Okay Shane just power them up and lets see what happens she said to him

Okay Smiled Jumpstart I will but a shock to the box he joke than nuse his power to charge it up but it takes too much in and blows up

Okay Shane said Tracy never do that when we fight someone she said to him

Got it he said to Her as he felt a bit stupid

guys said Jade you got to see this she said showing some big news story on her laptop

It says some Bunch of rode pirates have been steling cars and others land rovers she said point it to the picters of the Rode pirates

Road Pirates ? asked Jumpstart sounds a bit old school he said as he look close to the picter than truned back to Shane

Well what ever it is it has been happing around Mesa city Jade said

Well looks like a little rode Trip is in need smiled Tracy

All right smiled Shane lets go than he said As he got in to the Back seat

Back at Mesa city Warehouse Aleema and her Gane were Counting how much Money they have got after selling the stolen cars to people

Not bad Smiled Aleema we need all right she said

Hey Boss said one of her Men just got word that one of are trucks pick up a nice lords of new Landrovers he said to her

Well boys lets have a look she said and they walk out side

Outside on the roof top a Young teen in a Hood was watching them with his X-ray googles

Humm looks like she found the Trap he said with a smile

Outside of Mesa city Jade and Tracy and Shane have made it and Shane look out of the car window

Wow it looks so wonderfule said Shane

Don't get too nuse to it said Jade we still need to stop the Road pirates she said to him

I know said Shane but I have never been to Mesa city before he said to Jade

Hey guys said Tracy I better get some Gas do you mind if you guys go to the store to pick me up some candy ? she asked

Sure said Shane and they stop and as Tracy was putting the gas in her car she saw Two men with the Road pirates Logo on it and the Number of the car

Tracy than gets her note pad and Writes it down And than the older man go in to the Store to pay for the Gas

As he pay for the Gas Shane See the logo as well and gets Jade to look and they see him walk out

Than Tracy go in to the strore to pay for the Gas and see Jade and Shane and talks to them

Guys I saw them she said the Road pirates were hear She said to them

We know said Jade and from the looks of it they must of been in a Rush she said to tracy

Guys we better follow that car Shane said

Good idea Shane replied Tracy and they go in the car and drive to find the two men car

And as they look around they did not find them

Grate we lost them Said Jade

But than a loud bast came from a house and the young teen is holding one of the men and asked them for stuff

Okay were is she ? he asked as he nuse his power to make the stone around him to Gage them in to it

Hey he must be part stone man said Shane I renamber when I had that Alien

Yeah and you always made Traffic problems after one or two fights Jade said to him

Thanks for reminding me said Shane and they run to stop him as they saw him about to strike at them

Mate cool it said Shane whats wrong with you ? he asked but than the young teen saw the Omitricks on his arm

Hey that's the Omitricks replied The young teen I was told storys of it he said

Yeah Ben gave it to me when I was ten years old he said

I know some storys of Ben said the Young teen

Anyway what are doing to them ? He asked

They work for that dirty rat Aleema I have been after her for almost a year he said They took my father last month he said to them

Don't worrie smiled Shane will help he said to him

Thanks said the Young teen my name is Trent he said with a smile

Shane goodman he said and they shake hands

Anyway Aleema got the trap I put a tracking device in one of the cars he said but I think she found the device just a hour ago he said to him

Don't worrie we will help said Jade

You sure ? asked Trent you guys don't know what she is like he replied

Hey we are ready for anything said Tracy as she got her fist together

Outside of a old Air force Bace at Aleema office she was looking out of her window seeing the news car for the market

Not bad she said with a smile the deal of the day she said as she eat her buger meal

At the desert Trent show them were the Sigle end when he found the destroyed tracking device

Grate in the middle of nowere said Jade

Oh not said Shane as he move forward and they follow him

Than they stop to see a old Air force bace

Okay now I feel stupid said Trent

We better be carefule said Shane no telling what is in there he said

You are right on that one said Jade

Okay we need to get in but how ? Asked Shane

Maybe dresse up as them she said

Good idea said Shane but how ? he asked

Well I made this device to chance are outfits she said to him

Cool said Shane as he look at the Device when did you made this ? he asked

When you were doing your home work you miss when you got back to school she said to him

Look said Jade Their must be a Radio Tower that gets the code to get in She said as she point to it

Okay lets go said Shane as he nuse the device to chance his outfit so did Tracy Jade and Trent

Outside of the Air force bace the Bodygard was looking around and see Shane and the others

Hey we just came back Shane said as he was in his fake outfit

Oh hum okay he said you better go to the chop shop and remove the parts he said

Good it said Jade and they walk and run to to a old office and chance by to there old outfits

Okay we better have a good look around said Shane as he look out of the whindow

Okay I will go with Trent said Jade and you can go with Tracy she said to Shane

You sure ? asked Tracy

I am sure smiled Jade

Later at the old chanceing room Shane and Tracy are talking

You know Tracy said Shane next time we shold stay together he said to her

Good point said Tracy

As soon As Shane look around he saw Aleema talking with some of her gane

Okay be sure to get the cars Loud to the show she said and renamber don't mess up she said

Right boss said one of her men and they walk and shane Runs and hides in side a looker

Well we better get the job done said the Older man and they walk out of the room and shane gets out of the Locker

Okay better find out more and whats going on he said and runs out and starts to look around

Than Tracy got out of the shaower room and Tracy and Shane than deside to look around and find out what else is going on

At the same time Trent and Jade see a dark room with two men Garden it

Than Jade nuse her Mana powers to trap them in a cage and they Brake the door down and find Trent Father

Trent is good to see you said his father and he hugs him

We need to get out of Hear before Aleema finds us said Jade

Too late said a voice They look to see Aleema with her team as they point Their guns at them

You relly think I am that stupid don't you ? she asked

Is that a easy Queston ? asked Trent

But than a Snowstrom happened and Shane shows up as Avalanche with Tracy

Hey guys whats up ? he asked

Shane it is good to see you said Jade

Hey no Prolem said Avalanche than he see Aleema getting always and she close the door and runs to her team

everyone we have to go now she said and her team get in the Truck of Stolen cars and they get always

Than Avalanche slams the Omitricks and Becomes a new kind of Alien wicth was a Mantis with Metal like Blads

And talked in a old Japaness voice

Humm I wonder what he dose ? he asked

Than nuse his wings to help him fly and nuse his Arms to cut the van doors and see two of the men with Guns and Tried to blast him out of the sky

Than the Mantis alien nuse his arms to cut the top parts of the gun off and kicks them out of the van

Than Aleema see this from the tv in the van and go in to deal with it her self

Well looks like Bladtis did this job he said as he liked the new name he gave him self

Than Aleema shows up and truned her Robotic hand in to a Baster to bast Bladtis once and full all

Good buy boy she said and starts shoting but everytime he flys out of the why she ends up destroying the cars she stole

Hold still she said your destroying my work she said

Oh yeah ? he asked than kicks her in the stomic than smiles and frows him a side

Ow okay relly need to work on a new idea said Bladtis than saw a big pipe on top of the holding area than nuse his blad to cut the rope and it lands on her and knowks her out than the truck stops

After that Aleema and her team are getting taken always by the police and will be in jail for a long time

Good job guys smiled Trent father tanks to you guys we finally got her now

Hey no problem said Shane it is just a part of the hero stuff he said

Anyway Trent take this smiled Shane and hands it to him a device

whats this ? Trent asked

It is a walkie talkie so we might need you when the time comes he said

I like that he said and they sake hands

Later at the Rode Shane Jade and Tracy are talking as they were driving back to new city

Shane are you sure about Going frew this ? asked Tracy finding Plumer kids and that

Look Tracy I understand you are still worried about me after the fight and I respect that smiled Shane but we need to form a team to battle Grop once and for all he said

And they drive back to new city

end of episode 4


	5. Double Trouble

Episode 5 Double Trouble

We are shown with a Team of suits as they are runging from Jumpstart

Were is he ? he asked than nuse his powers to blow up the Suits car

I don't know what youre talking about he said as they hold There hands in the air

Than he truned back to Shane who was to at all like him self

I said were is Shane goodman ? he asked

Later as Tracy and Jade had just come back from the shoping mall they see A team of suits Badly hurt and saw Shane as he just went Jumpstart and took of in to the sky

Was that Shane ? asked Jade as she look up in the sky

No it cant be said Tracy Shane would never go this far she said

No he did said one of the suits who got up but badly hurt he was after something he said

Than Jade and Tracy look at eacth other and know what to do

Later at Shane room shane was on His laptop doing his wrost foe the history report

Oh man I could relly need some downtime he said to him self

than Jade and Tracy hopeing the door and look at him with a angry look

Hey guys what's wrong ? he asked

What's wrong ? asked Jade we saw you fly always after you took down a army of suits she said to him

Guys I don't know what you were talking about he said to him I have been in my room séance day one doing my history report he said as he show it to Jade and Tracy

And besides you guys know I would never nuse my omnitrix like that he said showing it to them

I belive you said Tracy

Wait what ? asked Jade but we saw him

Look I have known Shane for some time now said Tracy and I know he would never nuse his Omnitrix for his own needs she said

Look we dont know who this person is or what they are after he said to them but we will need to look in to it anyway i am going to get some food do you guys want some ? he asked

No thanks said Jade

Okay than said Shane and he leaft

We shold follow him said Jade

All right than said Tracy

At a Mc donalds Shane look a like was waiting in line to get his order and did not look too happy

This human food center thses humans go to make me sick he said but the human d.n.a. must be the reason I like it so much he said to him self than he go to the conter

May I help you sir ? asked the Lady

I like a Big Donald big mag Place he said than the lady go to get it and give it to him

Thanks he said and gave the money to her and walks out of the shop

I think I am starting to like this human food more he said and walks out than after a few minites shane shows and go to a a defent person

Hey I would like the New York place said Shane

Than the lady see him and looks a bit confued

Than outside Shane look a like was eating his food than forws the empty bag always

Sometimes I sicken my self he said than truns on his Omitricks and becomes Speed dash

Outside in Tracy car they follow him

Than shane see this and finds a safe place to go hero and becomes Heat moth and go after them

After a hour tracy and jade see Speed dash fighting a team of suits

Than holds a suit by his neck

Now for the last time were is Shane goodman ? he asked

I don't know what you are talking about said One of the suits

Than speed dash knowks him out cold

Shane stop this said Jade

Wait you know who shane is ? asked speed dash

Shane I have known you séance we were babies said Jade

Hey guys said the real Shane has he shown up thanks for leaveing me behind than he see his look a like

Okay who on earth are you ? he asked

Than out of the shadows Jade and Tracy look a like show up as well

Two of us said a Shock Jade poting at them

You were hard to find said shane look a like but I must talk to you he said

My name is General zeo leader of the Galvan military forces and younger brother of Azmuth he said to them

And the one that looks like your sister is my BodyGrud Baron

And the one in your frend Tracy body is my wife Xina he said showing them

Okay so you guys are Galvan said Shane okay I get that he said but you look kind of big

I need the Omitricks back now he said your hero days are over he said

I need it now he said hand it to me

You better do what he says said Xina give it to him now

Wait hold on said Jade Shane Omitricks is ment to be the only one he has Anyway I don't think Azmuth would have made a copy anyway she said to them

All right than said Shane why don't you change back to your self shane said to him better than looking at my look a like

If only Said Zeo but I am stuck in your human form he said and now I always hungry always farting and scratch at human parts of the body I find dirty

Wow he rellly if you said Tracy

You see the human d.n.a. is in your Omitricks he said to them hand it over now

Okay than said Shane how dose it come off ? he asked

Humm I the code than Shane see that Zeo is liing to him

I knew it said Shane

Well than said Zeo I do know other ways of taken it from you he said And you will kneel before zeo he said than Slams his Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart well his tram fight Jade and Tracy

Well Baron punch jade down she smiles

Ha not bad for a female Gevlan said Jade

I am not a Female said Baron

Than Jade looks shock

Okay that was just wrong said Jade Than made a pink dagger from her mana to strike at Baron

At the fight Zeo as jumpstart is trying to shock him with his thunderbolts

Wow I had no idea Jumpstart can do that said Shane as he look at him

That's it he said everyone we are going back he said and they take off and leave

Guys we better follow them said Shane There is no telling what they will do he said to Jade and Tracy

Don't worrie smiled Jade they Left there mana everywere she said to him

Good smiled Shane

And in Tracy car Shane and his team are talking

I cant belive it said Tracy they look just like us fight like us and they have the same outfits like us she said

It doseint matter said Shane what matters is to stop Zeo and his goons before they make any more truble he said to them

Guys trun leaft said Jade and they stop at a Shoping mall

The mall ? asked Shane okay now that's just going old school he said to jade and Tracy

Than they see the people who worked There running always and they go in

Okay said Shane we need to be carefule he said and not full to the trap trick he said

Trap Trick ? asked Jade There is no such word she said to him

To me There is he said

Than Zeo and his Team show up and are ready to go round one

Come to me Spark of Azmuth said Zeo kneel before zeo he said as he point to the ground

Your the one who will kneel before me said Shane and Truns on his Omitricks and becomes Monkey wrench

Oh you pick a Rotikey ? asked Zeo I will end this fast he said than truns on his Omitricks and becomes Avalanche

Keep them busy well I deal with that boy said Zeo/Avalanche as he make a snowstorm

Okay lets get ready to fight said Monkey wrench as he jump on to a pole and saw Avalanche and wrap his tail around his eyes

Get off me boy said Zeo/Avalache as he ran around and broke in to some walls an gets him by his tail and frows him to the ground and punch him in the stomic

Than Monkey wrench slams his Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart and shock him

Than Zeo/Avalanche slams his Omitricks and become ESP and dose a Mind bast on him

Kneel before Zeo boy he said

Oh yeah Jumpstar said Kneel before this and made a blot of thunder to strike him at the brian

Oh yeah and thinks for the tip about nuseing my thunderbolt powers smiled Jumpstart

Than Zeo slams it one more time and becomes Speed dash

I will show you he said than dose superfast and punch him multiple times

Than Jumpstart dose a powerfule thunderbast that sends zeo and his gonns flying

Than as the smock clears and Zeo as Speed dash still stands

And Shane Omitricks times out after nuseing so many aliens

Oh man not now he said as he look at it

Ha I don't need a stupid Omitricks to end your life he said than runs to punch him and Shane dose the Same but something happened they get lock together

What is going on ? asked Shane

The powers of both are Omitricks Are going to make a Anti-matter bomb

Than the power chances Zeo and his teams outfit and hair everything

That's good news for us smiled Tracy we don't have to worrie about getting are look a like mix up now

Yeah but what about Shane ? asked Jade pointing to Shane and Zeo

Tell me how to get it off ? asked Shane

Maybe if one of us can die ? Zeo asked

Don't evan think about it he said

Than they come off and a Bright flash of green light come

No he has come said Zeo

who ? asked Jade

Azmuth replied Zeo my brother

Than Zamuth shows up looking a little bit more older now nuseing a cane made from the bone of a Omnivoracious and now has a robotic leaft arm and still the same robtic eye from five years ago

He sure is smiled Azmuth than looks at Shane

It is good to see you after five years he said but I would mind it if you did not go so many heros you are going to brake it you know

Zamuth I am so sorry said Shane I just

Save it I know said Azmuth Zeo my younger brother made a fake of my work and he looks at him with a feeling of anger and disgusted at what he has

Hello Brother said Azmuth it has been some time I told you that My work was ment to me a way to bring the planets together but you only saw my work as a way to take over the galaxy

I refuse to let the most powerfule device you made be nuse my this human scum he said I will take the Omitricks and nuse it to make are mark

You were told that the Omitricks can never be yours it was never intended to be a weapon from the start but you end up destroying everything for your known greed and ends he said

Wait what about his human form ? asked Shane

A side effect of adding in human d.n.a. he expland Zeo and his troops only wanted it to become humans once more

I hate this Human Body scream Zeo

Let just become Gelvin said Xina as she hope Azmuth would do it

Zeo it pains me to do this Evan to family buy you have shown that you are unworthy to were the rank of General as Pusment for what you have done and did you are strip from your rank and will now stay in your human form Foever he said

Than Jumps on to his Jump and Destorys Zeo fake Omitricks

No you cant said Zeo

I have brother said Azmuth

You will kneel screamd Zeo as he was teleported always alon with his troops

Don't worrie Zeo will not be a problem for you any more he said to shane I better get going I need to get back to my work he said to Shane

Wait Azmuth ? asked Shane I need to asked something he said but than Azmuth stops him

Look kid evan know you are not Ben you are doing a much better job than he did he said And I know a someone who is proud of you he said and than Teleports alway

Shane closes his eyes and smiles as he know what was to come next at school shane was with Star and the class waiting when the teaher to come by to show the test Star got a B and Shane look at his and he got a B- and smiles

Later at Buger planet Shane show them his test

Not bad smiled Jade you did you history test and stop a mad man she said as she was eating her Buger

Sorry we mistook you for kicking suit butt he said

Hey no problem said Shane anyway I hope Zeo and his goons are okay getting stuck as us he said it is not that bad

Later at a prison center Zeo and his troops were in a holding cell

I don't get why we get put in hear said Zeo this body is the real prison

Hey dinner said one of the workers and slids it in and Zeo looks at the window

Mark by words Shane goodman we will brake free you will kneel before me he said and for the main time

Bring me Mc dondolds big macs he screamd

End of episode 5


	6. Before and after

Episode 6 Before and after

We are shown at the street of new city were a young teen was walking to the bus center and he gets his phone to cell his frend

Later at Shane house shane is sleeping on his bed after doing some work on the school news team than gets a phone call from his frend

Than shane woke up and went to his bag to get his phone and found out it was from his frend

Than Shane truns it on to talk to him

Ray what on earth man it is almost midnight he said

Shane i have had it said Ray i am done with steave pusing me around he said

Hold on lets talk about this said Shane as he got up

No shane i am done dont stop me he said to him and shuts his phone off but before he went off a team of suits kidnaped him and take him alway

At the sky Shane has just become Humming bird and see the bus center and went down in hope to talk to him about his family problems

Than see the bus center and lands down and truns back to him self to look around for him

Than he see one of the wokers who was looking at the list

Hey mate said Shane has the number 28 come yet ? he asked

Sorry kid it had just went but it will come back temrrow he said and left

Shane is leaft to think about what to do

The next day at the Werehouse Jade and Tracy are on the computer looking up on Overdrive

It still feels like a mistrey said Jade as she was on her computer we see this overdrive guy and than he shuts down and become some nomal teen she said

Look said Tracy we don't know for sure what it was maybe a mad doctor or it might of been miles to get revenge after the battle when he was American star thing

Might be said Jade we better look in too this she said to her

By the way were is shane ? asked Tracy as she look around he said he was comeing

He said he was not comeing said Jade he said he has to help someone she replied

Later at a old house Shane go to the house and rings the door bell and wait for someone to open the door

Than a Middle age woman open it and smiles as she see him

Shane it is so good to see you smiled the woman you want to come in ? she asked

Yes place said Shane and he walks in and the middle age woman close the door

And they went to the living room were shane took a seat and so did Ray mother

I need to talk did Ray ever come back ? asked Shane

He must be with his grandfather expland ray mother

I don't know said Shane last night I got a phone call from him last night saying he was leaveing new city

He dose that a lot expalnd ray mother you see after his father died I meat my boyfriend Stave they have been having fights latly she said to him

What kind of fights ? asked Shane as he look a bit shock

but than the door opend and ray mother boyfriend shows up and is not too happy to see shane

Just forgot my Bag Kim he said than he go up to shane

What on earth are you doing hear ? asked Stave

I am looking for Ray expland Shane

Oh is that so ? he asked

Yes he said look eather let me know were he is or get out of my way he said

Look kid I don't evan know were he is he said why don't you just go home and Quick bugging us

Did you do something to ray ? asked Shane as he felt he was hideing something

Why you little punk he said who do you think you are ? he asked

Than Kim runs in too stop the fight

Shane I think it is best that you go she sad to shane

Than she take him outside and they talk

Im sorry said Kim stave is just having one of his hard days she said to him

I was told he has a lot of them he said to kim

And some good ones well sometime said Kim as she look at the window and saw Stave getting him self a beer

Look maybe he is with his grandfather if that helps she said to him

Okay thanks said Shane and walks off and is leaft wondering what to do next

Later at the Shoping mall Jade and Tracy are walking than they see two suits going in to a black Truck and they go in and close the door and leave

I don't like this said Jade they might be up to something she said to Tracy

Than we better look and find out said Tracy As she got her car keys out and they run to her car and go to follow the Suits van slowly

Than the two suits look at the Tracking map and head to a old out of date Factory

Than Jade and Tracy stop the car and Jade gets out her Binoculars and saw that the area was heavery armed with Suits and troops

Okay not good said Tracy

whats wrong ? asked Jade

From the looks of it a team of suits and a big loud of truble replied Tracy

How are we going to get past them ? asked Jade

I have a idea smiled Tracy but it might work Than gets out the Device they nuse to battle the Road Pirits last time and Decise them self as Suits And they see A truck and head to it

Hey stop said Jade Waveing her hands and the Truck stops and the driver shows up

Hey said Mira what are you not back at HQ ? she asked

Hum we kind of lost her car lied Tracy

All right than said Mira get in the van she said and they go and and they drive in to the Fattroy

At the Truck Jade looks as the doors open and see A team of suits carrying the pods around

hum what are in the pods ? asked Tracy in a suit outfit

They are runaway and teens we have took or kidnaped for the Project replied Mira and you two better get too work she said to them

Yes replied Tracy feeling a bit bad about this

Later at Rays Grandfather house him and Shane are talking

SO your not sure were he is ? asked Shane

If I know ray we is going were the wind goes replied Ray grandfather as he had a cup of tea

And if you aske me my Dauther Boyfrend stave is a two face jerk he said as he was drinking his tea

In what way ? asked Shane

Well after ray father died he leaft his Money to him and Stave is only dateing Kim so she can get his money

Do you know were stave go doing times ? asked Shane

Well you shold trie the high school replied ray grandfather he might be at his shed he said to him

Okay thanks smiled Shane and enjoy your tea he said and leaft

Later Jade and Tracy are back in There Nomal outfits and are having a look around and saw blue prints of the human body with D.n.a. note of unkown things

Looks like they are working on something said Tracy as she look at it but before they had a good look they hear a sound comeing to the room

they run in to the next room and truned on the lights and as soon as they did they saw a room full of pods with teens and runaway in it

Wow eather this is a alien abducted plan or we are on the set of the next suit army said Tracy

We better get them out said Jade than looks at the controls and looks at the controls and press the button and the pods open and everyone come out wondering what happened

Were are we ? asked a young teen

We got to get you guys out of hear said Tracy and everyone gets out of the room down some Stairs and see a jetship

Than on the other side of the door a team of suits with Chop shop and Bloodhound shop up to stop them with Sojo as well

Sojo go get them boy said Blood hound and lets out his dog to stop them

Than Jade nuse her Mana to make a Gient pink Hammer that sends him flying

Later that Night at school Shane up in the tree waiting when stave was done with his work in the school shed and he come out after drinking some beer and frow the can a side and leaves

Okay hero time smiled Shane and jumps down and tries to brake in and brake the lock but as soon as he was about to get in stave shows up and holds him to the wall

Okay Punk what are you after ? he asked

I know what your plans are said Shane your plan to kidnap ray and hold him up for ransom right ? he asked

I don't know what your talking about kid said Stave but I don't like it anyway I can get my money the old ways he said

Oh yeah he said than push him a side and go in to the shed only to find a box full of counterfeit stuff

Wait Counterfeit dvds and Games and CD's ? asked Shane

Give those back said Stave and puts them back in the box and relocks the door

Now if you dare tale anyone what you saw I will make you wish you diont he said as he hold his fist to him and walks off

I will call the police about the stuff temrrow let least I be doing real good he said

Later at the Factory as jade with in the ship with the teens and runaways Tracy was fighting Bloodhound and chop shop and see that the ship was about to take off

And Tracy starts to run to the jet ship

Than Bloodhound press the button to shut the doors as Tracy than she nuse her Stranhe to keep them from closeing and as the ship came frew Tracy gets on the ship wing and they take off in to the night

Grate said Chop shop we let a ship lode of teens get always

It is not a big lose smiled Blood hound a Keapt a few another shipment he said and the doors open with a team of suits with six pods one of them was with Ray in side

Later At the Werehouse Shane was on the roof tops thinking on what to do next but than he see a jet ship landing near the warehouse doors and the doors open and Jade and Tracy show up

Hey shane like the new toy ? she asked

Shane just look to shock to say anything

Later at the sofa they are talking

So you saying they don't reanmber anything ? asked Shane

We asked and they don't reanmber what happened said Tracy it was like a big mind wipe

I don't like this said Shane as he look at the window what ever plans they are up too we need to stop it and fast he said to them

The next day at school at the news team office star shows up with some big news

Guys you better come and see this said Star as she open the door in shock

Outside Stave is getting taken always by the police for questings and are carrying a box of the fake stuff shane found

Star is taken picters as Shane is looking at Stave and he look at him back and he go in to the police car and drives off

Star looks as shane walks off with out saying anything and wonders if he is okay

End of episode 6


	7. The negative six

Episode 7 The negative six

We are shown at the Suits HQ were Chop shop is with Zak and Mira talking about his next plan

You are going to pick six neambers for your plan ? asked Mira you are putting a lot of hope in to this plan she said to him

Don't truble your self said Chop shop unlike Miles plan with the negative ten I have pick five nembers for the team he said to him

And who is the 6th one ? asked Zak looking at him

My self he said as he hold his gun in the air

You ? asked Mira you sure about this ? she asked we have trust you with past work she said

don't fear smiled Chop shop I have pick the team well and my plans will work he said to them an he leaft the room

We shold not put are hope too much on him said Mira as she hold her hands together he has let us down when That boy shown up

Don't worrie mira said Zak lets just see what his plans will do he said to her

Later at new city Roof stops Shane Jade and Tracy are trainging when the next danger come and face them

I think this was a good idea to Train and do something more than just sit around and play video games said Jade

Yeah I know said Shane but than shane look at the clock and knew it was time for school

Guys we better get to school now said Shane and jumps of the Roof and slams the Omitricks and Become Humming bird and flys off

Hey what about us ? asked Jade as she got angry

Later at school shane see Jade and Tacy drive to the car park and get out and jade is not too happy with shane

Shane why did you just fly of like that ? jade asked

Hey it was more fast anyway he said we took down so many foes in mask or alien crooks I think we got this he said and walks to his class

I swear one of these days he is going to get him self killed said Jade

You always say that said Tracy and walks off

No I don't said Jade as she ran after her

Later At one of Chop shop hideouts he is talking his team who could not be seen in the shadows

So you say you set the plan up said one of the Nembers

Yes smiled Chop shop you see I have plans to bring him to us he said than go to the controls and hawks in to everyone news progems

Later at the school newspaper office Shane was writeing on the story on the stuff Stave hit in his shed last week

Than Star go up to him hopeing to talk to him about what was wrong

Hey you okay ? asked Star you seem a bit angry when the police took Stave always

I am Shane in someway he said but my mate Ray never came back and I don't evan know were he is he said to her

I am sure ray will be okay Smiled Star you see and I am sure he is just trying to find him self

Thanks Star smiled Shane and they hand sake

Later at Cassandra Office she was watching west side girls as she was eating her Lunch

Man this show has had five season and it never seems to get old she said as she had some Coffie

But than something happened to the tv in her office and Shane Mini tv he was watching as well

Welcome said the unkown person who came out of the shadow to be chop shop I have plans for the alien heros to dose not come to find me I will set a bomb I set off around new city so be sure to come he said and it truns off

And Shane leaves the room with out anyone seeing him

Outside shane has become Heatmoth and go to track were that signel came from and than finds it that is under the sea than slams the wacth and becomes mindbast  
and go in and as he was under the sea he found one of chop shops subs

Okay what ever plan he is up too cant be too good he said and finally gets in and slams the Omitricks and Becomes Jumpstart and go around looking to find were he is

Than heads to the main control room and the doors close and Jumpstart looks to see Chop shop frowing his knife up and down

Well well well smiled Chop shop looks like you walked right in to my trap he said to him

Oh and this is the part were you send out a army of suits at me I kick them down and than we fight and than I kick your butt and than end of story he said

Not evan close smiled Chop shop let me show you my new frends he said than the doors open and vortex weather master skyrazor Leech and Benmazo

Okay so that's six of you and that make before Shane said anything Chop shop says it for him

The negative six screamd chop shop

Okay better game on for this said Jumpstart

Get him now said Chop shop and everyone go after him

Vortex make a powerfule whirlwind that sends Jumpstart flying

Okay Relly don't need this right now he said but than Skyrazor flys past and kicks him to the ground

Than Jumpstart dose his new move the Nova ball that make a bright lash of light that blinds them and he gets always just in time

Than as the bright flash of light ends and Chop shop looks around only to find Jumpstart cone

Find him he said as he Point his gun to the door

As Jumpstart was runging in to the Enging room he look around and came up with a good idea

Later the doors opend and the negative six shows up looking around for him

Okay everyone we need to get him out of hideing said Chop shop

I know what to do smiled weather master and nuse his powers to make a powerfule tornado in side the ship

What are you doing ? asked Chop shop you are going to rip the ship apart he said to him

Just giving the alien a little weather power he said

Than Jumpstart holds on to a pipe for dera life

Than Chop shop hits him around the head to make him to stop

What are you trying to do ? asked Chop shop make the sub a freezepop ? he asked

Hey you wanted him to show him self said Weather master and I was just doing that he said

Never mind that he said just keep looking around for him he said

Than they go in twos to look around for him

Than Jumpstart Slams the Omitricks and ends up as Monkey wrench

Oh man Monkey wrench he said looking at his hands how this is going to help ? he asked

Than Jumps in to the airvent and go around and saw Vortex and Leech looking around

And he come up with a idea and nuse his tail to hit Leech around the head to make him think Vortex did it

Hey why did you do that for ? asked Leech as he got angry

Did what ? asked Vortex as she got a little confused

Don't joke with me said Leech you punch me in the head didont you ? he asked

I did nothing to you said Vortex than as she got mad she made a powerfule whirlwind to blow Leech always

But before Leech did anything he see Monkey wrench tail in the airvent

Nice move Monkey boy said Leech but that wont stop me he said than go right for him and pulls his tail and he fulls down

Hey guys whats up ? asked Monkey Wrench

Lets get rid of him Screamd vortex than made a powerfule whirlwind that sends him flying past a wall

Good they found him smiled Chop shop as he look at the tracking device

Everyone head to were Monkey wrench is he said to everyone on the comlink

Got it smiled Weather master and him and Benmazo go after him

Than Monkey Wrench gets always just in time

Okay I really got to need help he said than he nuse some parts of a broken computer to make him self a phone and nuse it to phone Jade

Hello ? asked Jade

Jade I Really need you help said Monkey wrench Chop shop has got five of my foes and they are culling them selfs the negative six and they are out to kill me he said to Jade

Okay don't worrie said Jade we will track the phone signel and me and tracy will go help you she said and truns the phone off and go to get Tracy to help her out

Okay I better get out before they find me and kill me said Monkey Wrench as he look around

Than Benmazo see him and go for him and as he punch him after he punch the ship it make a big hole that ends up sinking the ship

Everyone out of the ship said Chop shop and Monkey Wrench jumps in the hole and gets to land at last

Okay now I really want to go home said Monkey Wrench

Than out of the sea the Negative six show up and they are not too happy

Okay everyone lets get him said Chop shop

But than Jade and Tracy show up

Hey guys thanks for comeing said Monkey wrench as he got up

Hey no problem said Jade now lets take care of the negative six she said

Than made a hammer out of her mana and nuse it to destroy ben benmazo head and sends it flying than Tracy punch it in the stomic and blew it up

Than Monkey wrench jump on to skyrazor back and hot wire the jetpack wings and he lands down knowking him out

Than Weather master made a powerfule Tornado but Tracy Punch weather master that sends him fulling to the ground and so dose vortex

Leech is about to get always but Monkey wrench made a cannon that bast him always

Than as soon as Chop shop was about to get away he gets punch in the face by Monkey Wrench and his mask gets broken off as he fulls to the ground

Than after a hour the police show up to take them away with chop shop looking at a person who look at Mira who smiled as he got taken away and ends up in the police truck as they take the Negative six away

Later at School as Shane was fast a sleep in the school news team Cassandra was having a fit to know why no one was there to take the picters of the negative six

Later at Shane and Jade house in Shane room him Jade and Tracy are talking about the negative six and chop shop

You guys still think he will come back ? asked Shane after all Mira and Zak are his frends he said to them

Hard to tell said Jade but we are always going to be ready she said to him

Later at the Ship Mira informs her boss about Chop shop

I have bad news Boss said Mira Chop shop has failed us one to many times now it is time to go to plan B she said

Okay than said the leader as his Robtic hand was with a wine class you may nuse your plan b he said to her

Later in a pod that said Winter shadow it powers up and reactivate someone or something

End of episode 7


	8. Heat Moth

Episode 8 Heat Moth

It was a dark night in new city As a police car was going after a armed Truck

Later as Shane was going back home after a long day he see this

Okay better go hero to stop this said Shane than Truns on the Omitricks and becomes Heat moth and go after them

Than lands on the Arm truck and rips open it and gets the team of Thives out and they land on the floor

Than stops the Armed Truck and Folds his wings to eat the Truck

Than the Police car Finally shows up and the Police get out of the car only to see Heat Moth eating the Armed Truck

Hey what are you doing ? asked One of the Police officers

Than Heat moth looks at him and hiss at him for getting in his way

The next day at Shane room shane finally weaks up and Go to get his Jeans and stuff than look in the Mirror and saw that his Stomic was a little bit big

Dude what happened ? he asked as he look in the mirror in shock

I might need to lay of the food he said to him self than saw in his arm a hafe eating car part

Okay that was never there said a shock shane as he look at it in shock

Later at the Werehouse Tracy was working on her car as Jade was on her laptop and she saw that Shane Stomic has got a bit big

Humm Shane ? asked Jade Do you think you let your self go a little to much ? she asked

I have no idea what happened said Shane but I still feel hungry than he go to his bag and eats a candy Bar

Shane that's your fifth one today Tracy said as she got up

Hey I cant help my self he said I just feel so Hungry he said than go to eat a arother candy bar

Anyway me and Tracy are going to have a girls night out so its a girls only thing said Jade

What why ? asked Shane

Well we need some time to are selfs she said to him

All right than said Shane oh by the way can I borrow a doller to get some food ? he asked

Than Jade gave him the look as she felt he was going a bit to far now

Later at the Sea front Shane is still wondering how a hafe eating car part end up in his room

Hey Shane long time no see said a voice and he looks to see Theresa

Hey Theresa said Shane it is good to see you how did you get back to new city

Long story she said look I saw at the news that you were eating a armed Truck she said to him

Yeah I am not sure what happened he said but I think that's the reason why my stomic got a a bit more big he said

Maybe your alien Heat Moth might be trying to take over she said

Oh no like ben did he said

What do you mean ? asked Theresa

Ben had a problem with one of his aliens years ago before my time he said

I have a idea she said why don't I record what you do and I will follow what ever you do she said to him

Hey good idea said Shane so we can find out what is going on before anything bad happens he said

Later that sunset Shane and Theresa are that the parking lot with a hover skateboard

Okay I will go Humming bird said Shane be sure to check every last bit he said

Got it said Theresa

Okay going hero said Shane and slams the Omitricks and Become Hummingbird but than ends up becoming Heat Moth for unkown reasons

Heat Moth he said and looks around for for something

Than Theresa gets her B-ray video camera to get what she needs to show shane

Than he flys off to look around for something

Than Lands down at a gas station to drink from the Gas pump and drinks it dry and than eats the Pump and than flys off to munch off the sing of the station than flys off

than Theresa follows him around and than he stops at a Mc donaolds were he go to the sings and eats them one guy looks at him in shock he looks and gets angry

Get lost Screamd Heat Moth as his eyes truned red and the guy runs away than he go to the drive frew and starts to eat sings and than eats the voice box

Than he flys off to eat the M sing off and than takes off

Oh man not good said Theresa and go after him

I need more said Heat moth more food he said as he look around

Shane stop said Theresa but than Heat moth go frew a wall

He yeah he said and went right frew it and Left

Oh man Theresa said he leaft

Later at a old run-down abandoned metal factory Shane weeks up and finds him self outside

Oh man said Shane this feels like a hangover he said to him self but what he did not know that some kind of nest was in side the factory

Later at Shane House shane is looking in the mirror and saw that his Stomic has gotten twice as big as before and was eating a pack of chips and dip

Still feel hungry he said than his phone rings and he gets it and It is Theresa

Shane she said are you all right ? she asked

Yeah but I still feel hungry

Look I need you to go with me to the warehouse she said I have some shocking stuff to show you she said to him

All right than he said and gets his money and stuff and heads to The warehouse

Later at the Warehouse on the sofa She shows what she saw

Oh man said Shane as he look shock I did all that ? he asked

Maybe that's why your stomic has goten big she said look what ever it is or what ever your alien is doing we need to find a way to stop it she said

Your right said Shane if Heat moth is trying to take over I will need to get rid of him he said But than something happened Shane truned on the Omitricks and Becomes Heat moth and his wings opend up and fly right in to the window braken it and Theresa looks shock and gets her hover bord and go after him

After a hour is Heat moth shows up at Miles Compeny as he was drinking down Lava from the test room

Than the police show up with Miles not too happy

Do something you Idiots screamd Miles go in there and take him in he said

You jokeing right ? the police officer asked that thing looks pretty mad and hungry he said

Sometimes I wonder why we pay you miles said to them

Than out of nowere Theresa show up and tries to talk with him

Shane you need to stop this she said your at Miles home she said

Go away he said to her Im eating he said as he was drinking more lava

Than out of nowere the SWat team show up and tries to take Heat moth down as they tried to shot him but he walks in to there fire as he nuse his power to sheld him self

You no what really make me mad ? he asked How people really bug you when your eating he said

Shane stop said Theresa

Than he nuse his wings to make a powerfule cust of wind to send them flying and he takes off and Theresa go after him

Stay away he said to Theresa than Heat moth bast out fire and badly damage Theresa hover bord and heads off somewere

Later make his way to the old run-down abandoned metal factory spites out the Lava to make his nest

Later at the sea front as Jade and Tracy were having a girls night out Theresa shows up

Hey Theresa what wrong ? asked Tracy

It is Heat Moth said Theresa he is out of control she said

Later at the Car Tracy is nuseing a drive to track down Shane Omitricks Icon and find out he is at the old steel works

This is kind of starnge said Jade what if Heat moth ends up like bens old alien ghost freak ? she asked

Than we will have to get rid of it said Tracy than they stop at the old steel works and go in side to find Heat moth with its nest they saw as he put his hand on the nest like he was drewn to it

Shane said Jade its us look you need to stop this she said

Get lost screamd Heat moth I must be with them they need me

They ? asked Tracy who are they ?

I got this said Jade and nuse her Mana to make boxing cloves and fight with Heat moth

But Heat moth gets her arm and tries to eat her boxing clove but Tracy got a bar of meatl and become metal and punch Heat moth in the face takeing him out

You hurt him said Theresa

Don't worrie said Jade we saw him take worse but what ever is going on it has to do with that thing

Okay my trun said Tracy than punch the nest but green stuff shows up

What is that stuff ? she asked as she look shock

Than bubbles start to show up and they start to flot around and than it opend it self and a young baby Heat moth shows up with a tiny like body moth like legs and wings

Ahh said Jade it is so cute she said

You have got to be jokeing me said Tracy Shane a mother ? she asked

Than the Heat moth baby see his mother and go to see him and see if he okay

Than the other eggs start to Hacth and the last one to be Born was the runt of the littler look around and flew to were her mother was

Than all 25 look around and Heat moth smiled and they take off in to space to go to fend for them selfs

than number 25 looks at her mother and Heat moth smiles and picks her up and looks at her with happiness and love

Its okay little one don't be Alfred fly he said

Than Number 25 takes off with the rest of her brothers and sisters

And Heat moth truns back to Shane and his stomic was no longer big

Humm what just happened guys ? asked Shane as he look around

You might want to sit down for this said Theresa

Later at the Car Tracy shows shane children on the Camra

Yeb those are your 25 kids said Tracy as she show him on her Camra

How ? asked A shock shane

Well in the alien dex HeatTrinians that's Heat moth sea she said lay there eggs every 20 years or so after they are born they will go to hot ares to keep wram and safe and go to the milky way to feed on it I don't think you will eather see them aging mum joke Tracy

Stop it said Shane with his down

Should of known from the flood you were eating she said

And your stomic getting big replied Jade

Okay lets just go home said Shane I never want to talk about this ether he said

Than they go in the car and drive off

end of episode 8


	9. Cat walk

Episode 9 Cat walk

It was a Dark night at new city at Miles Spalding's company as At the dark ally way a truck show up with a Shipment of something

Than out of the darkness a Young doctor show up as he look at his clock and was not too happy with the driver

Your late he said do you have any idea how long it took you ? he asked

Sorry boss said the Driver Rick stop to get something to eat he expalnd to him

Never mind that said the Doctor do you have the test animals ? the doctor asked Miles wants them right away

We sure to said the Driver and opens the door to find that they were gone

ware are they ? he asked

Oh boys said a voice and they look up on the roof tops to see a Young girl in a High teach cat suit with a whip and armor with a cat box full of kittens

You think its funny don't you ? she asked hurting or nuseing these cute things as your test work well I am putting a stop to it she said as she got her claws out at them and lands down and splits in to 3 copys

Don't just stand around you two get them screamd the doctor

Than Edd and the driver go after the two copy but they jump in the air and do a powerfule kick to the sholder and frow them to the back of the van knowking them out

Than the two copys become one with the first one and walks up to the doctor and nuse her claws to brake off his name tag

The name is Lucky girl she said and I have just cross you path she said than jump over the truck and on to roof tops and made it away with the test animals

The next day Shane was on his laptop looking on the new ultimate generator rex comics and hope to get more to add to his old generator rex comics

Shane time for shool said Jade as she opend his door

Okay got it said Shane and truned off his laptop and put his stuff in his bag and walked off down and saw that Tracy was in her car and they go in

Hey Tracy said Shane how you doing ? he asked

Good thanks said Tracy how I recored the new episode of west side girls for you she said as she gave him the disk

Thanks Tracy smiled Shane now I can find out if Jenny go back to lee or not he said

Shane why do you wacth that show ? asked Jade I just not see it that good

Well it is pretty good said Shane just saying that's all he said

Other than that we better get to school said Tracy

Right said Shane and Tracy starts the car and they drive to school

At School Star was talking to some of her Frends about her love life

You know star you could try dateing someone else said one of her Frends I know some hot guys who would like to see you she said

NO thanks said Star Brain was a jerk and Shane well he was just going in and out but in a way we are just frends

I understand said One of her frends and they walk with her to her class room

Later at the Car park Tracy parks her car and Shane Jade and Tracy gets out and get there bags

and they get in to the school As shane was getting his stuff in his locker he see a young girl trying to get her locker to shut

Hey need help ? asked Shane

Sure said the girl I am new so I don't know that much about the new lockers she said with a smile

Hey its pretty easy said Shane do you have your id card ? he asked

I think I have it said The girl and looks frew her bag and finds it and locks her locker

The Name is neyla Thorpe she said with a smile and yours ?

Shane goodman Shane replied school world class photographer for the school news team he said

So what class do you have anyway ? asked Shane

Math said Neyla it one of my fave leassons she said

Really ? asked a shock Shane most kids I know hate that kind of leason he said

Well some just don't understand she said to him

Well we better get to are leason said Shane and they walk together

Later at Miles Office Miles is talking with the doctor about last night with the tape he saw last night and was not way too happy with what happened

Doctor Anderson said Miles that costume cat girl just show up took the test animals for the work and took you team down he said to him

I know said Doctor Anderson it was a little setback he said to him but I have a plan if she dare to come back he said to him

What ever said Miles just make sure nothing that will destroy my image

Fine said Miles I don't care what you do just make sure nothing happens he said I cannot afford bad press after the American star insedent he said to him

I understand said Doctor Anderson and don't worrie he said I will be sure to clean anything up he said and leaft the room

Than out of the shadows Miles assistant Lizzie show with a class of miles fave wine and some files

ah Lizzie smiled Miles I see you got the white dragon wine my most favourite thing it is quite big in china he said

Oh that reminds me said Miles did you manige to dig up the files like I asked ? he said to Lizzie

Sure do said Lizzie we got all what you wanted to know she said and hand them over to miles

Than Miles took out his pen and mark them with a red pen and hand them back to her

Make sure to keep those files are save said Miles oh and Lizzie miles said

How do you feel about a Italian Restaurant after work ? asked Miles

Are you asking me out ? asked Lizzie

Think of it more of a dinner meeting he said I will pick you up around 7 o clock on the dot

Sure thing smiled Lizzie

Oh yes that reminds me said miles I got you this white dragon velvet dress he said be sure to were it he said as he gave her the box and Lizzie smiled and leaft the room

Later back at New city High school Shane was reading his ultimate Generator rex comic Than neyla show up and has a little look at what he was reading

I see that you are a fan of Generator rex ? she asked as she look at the comic

Sure am said Shane I am only missing number one of the old generator rex comics he said

Well I do have a comic of number one she said how about I let you see it temrrow ? she asked

Sure thing smiled Shane and they sake thanks

From the window Star is bad that someone is moveing in on her ex boyfriend evan after a brake up

You still like him don't you ? asked Tank as he was eating his Lunch

In someway I do want Shane back said Star but in a way I am over him but I just don't feel it she said

Look Star said Tank as he got up I may not be good with advice last time I have advice did not go so well well what I want to say is why don't you just give it time and see what happens he said eather you are jerous about this new girl or it is that you have feeling still for Shane or not

Thanks Tank smiled Star and give him a thums up and leaft

Hey no problem said Tank as he was about to eat his Lunch aging

Later at the Lunch table neyla and Shane are talking about the Generator rex comics

And reanmber the time when Rex had to save doctor holiday and her team in space ? asked Shane man that always gives me chills he said

It is a pretty good comic book said Neyla after all super powers are made up she said

I don't think so said Shane as he renamberd most of his fights and adventures

Well anyway I better get going she said you around she said and leaft

Than Shane wonder if she is the right one for him after Star broke up with him

later that Nigth at Neyla penthouse she was feeding her cats and kittens and look on her computer on the sofa

Okay lets see what Are good frend Miles has leaft for us today said Neyla as she was fibbing a golden earrings up and down and finally sends a shipment on some new test animals

Okay babies mummy has some work to do she said to them and open her windows and went out just like that

Later at Shane house Shane was on his bed thinking about Neyla and if she is the right one for him or star is still the right one

I think I need to clear my head for bit he said than go down to the living room and opens the door and take a walk to think to him self

Outside of the city Shane has just become Humming bird and was looking around the city than he saw from Miles company that a girl in a cat like costume was trying to brake in

Show time said Humming bird than nuse his beck to bast out mini versons of him self to go and see around miles company to see if it is okay to get in to and they come back to tell him it was safe

Okay better see whats going on he said and flew in and saw that Miles night men were lock in a room and was looking around and open a door to find test animals that were nuse for lap work

My god said Humming bird as he look at a cat that was badly hurt

Than he look to see the Girl in the cat costume putting the test animals in some bags to get them away from Miles Compeny

Than he go up to her

You know miles can get a bit angry If you steal from him said Humming bird

Who are you ? asked the Costume cat girl and how did you find me ? she asked

I saw you trying to brake in he replied look I know miles is a monster and everybody in this city hates his cuts but why are you doing this ? he asked

Why ? she asked I will tell you why she said as she went up to his face Animal testing or nuseing animal fur to make outfits is wrong she said to him so I am saveing thsese poor things before they do anything to them

I understand that miles is a jerk said Hummingbird and I know this is wrong he said to her

Than help me she said

But than the Lights come on and Doctor Anderson shows up

Well well he said look what I have hear he said A bird man and c cat girl she said

Well two can play at that game he said than press a botton and a Fighting robot shows up

Take them down said Doctor Anderson and the robot gets ready to fight

Okay better go a deferent hero said Humming bird than slams the Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart

Okay not what I was going for but I am game with this he said than nuse his arms to make them become wires to get them on to the robot to suck it from its power but it did not work too well

Okay maybe that did not work to well said Jumpstat what now ? he asked

This said The young girl than jumps and splits in to five copys to nuse her high tech claws to rips the robot in hafe and destroyed it

than the five copys become one once more

Okay now that was alsome said Jumpstart

I got to get out of hear said Doctor Anderson and was about to get away but the costume cat girl trips him up

Tell miles that if he ever thinks of runging test animals once more I will put a stop to it she said than jumps out of the broken window and nuse a whip to get around

Well see yeah said Jumpstart and he leaft

at the city the costume cat gril un dose her mask and looks at the Test animals and smiles

Its okay she said your be okay she said as she pick up a kitten and hug it

Neyla ? asked Jumpstart in a shock voice your the costume cat girl ? he asked

How do you know my name ? she asked

Easy said Jumpstart than he truns back to shane

Its be Shane he said

Shane ? said a shock Neyla you mean your a costume crime fighter she said in a shock voice

Want to talk ? he asked as he offer his hand

Later at a sing bord they are talking

Well you see Neyla said My father had some kind of power to splite in to ten copys and so did I but he was not a alien she replied he did some test work on him self and he nuse to work for miles she said to shane but when he found out he was nuseing test animals he put it on the news but miles found out and I never saw him after that she said

I can understand that my self said Shane my father was killed by some guy trying to do some drug trade he tried to tell me something but I frew it in his face but I made a promes to never make the same mistakes before she said

In someway I think we both have the same thing she said as she look at shane as she hold his hand

Yeah he said as he felt it was wrong to be in a arother relasonship now he lost star after the dance but was it right for him to start aging

Than she kiss him on the cheek and shane holds her hand as she give him

See you at school smiled Neyla and than leaft

Than shane smiled as he look at the sky

Okay maybe I just need time to think about it he said to him self or maybe just sleep on it he said than slams the Omitricks and becomes Jumpstart and leaves

The next day at miles Compeny in miles office he is having a word with doctor Anderson and is not happy

You let them destroy two windows and my night men lock in a room all night and my robot gets destroyed well I was having dinner with Lizzie he said what have you got to say for your self ? he asked as he hold his apple in his hand and crush it was it was nothing

Sir said doctor Anderson give me one more chance he said

No said miles your fired he said as he pointed at him and he walked off

Than Lizzie show up with some tea and miles look at the window and he look to see at Lizzie and smiled

You alright miles ? asked Lizzie you seem that you ware pretty mad she said

I am much better now said Miles as he took his tea and slowly drank it

Later at school Shane was with Jade and Tracy are they were talking

So she know who you are ? asked Jade and she Is going to be your hero stuff safe

She is said Shane and I think we might have a new team mate he said as he look at the window

End of episode 9


	10. Metallix

Episode 10 Metallix

We are shown at a Brain house were he is looking at the picter of his sister and a tear from his eye drops down on the picter

I promise you kate I will make them pay he said as he look out of the window

Later at that day at New city High school Shane was helping Cassandra carry some boxes to the news office

Oh man theses things are pretty havery said Shane as he was carrying them than as he was about to make his way to Cassandra office he saw Brian at his locker getting his things in his bag

Than Shane puts the Boxes down and go to talk to him to see what was wrong

Hey Brian are you all right ? asked Shane

Get a way from me wiredman said Brian as he close the door

Look what ever it is lets just talk about it said Shane

Look just leave me along said Brian as he got his bag and leaft

What up with him ? asked Shane

Later at the News office Shane show up with the boxes as he open the door he saw Star looking out of the window as Brain leaves

Hey Star said Shane do you know what was heating up Brain ? he asked

I don't know said Star he wont evean tell me she said to him

Than Shane looks at the window and thinks about it him self

Later outside of a Brige Brian was walking than by mistake a truck was about to hit him but it badly knowks him out and gets badly hurt

Than the Driver opens the door and go to get help

Oh man he said as he got his Phone and tries to get help

Later at the Hospitol Brian slowly starts to weak up but finds out he has a robotic chest with some kind of powerfule rock

Oh man he said what did they do to me ? he asked

Than a doctor shows up

Hello sir said the doctor my name is doctor Zanzu he said I see you just found out about your new body he said

What new body ? he asked as he look at his hands

Well your body was badly damage so we replace it with robotics and the rock in your chest is a power rock we found on some spce planet

than Brian gets angry and holds doctor Zanzu on to the wall

Get my body back now he said I don't want this he said

Look it was the only way to save you he said im sorry than Brian frew him at the window and a team of doctors show up to stop him

than Brian nuse the rock in his chest to power him self up and too destroy the door and gets out in time

Later at Star house Star was in her room putting painting her finger nails

than she hears Star dad on the Phone

What sure you ? he asked I know doctor Zanzu was crazy but I did not think he was going to do that he said don't worrie mark I am comeing be sure to get the police car ready he said than puts the phone down

Than he got to get his jacket and keys and police bage

Hey dad whats wrong ? asked Star as she shown up

Nothing just Police stuff said her father and he gets out of the house and close the front door

Than Star thinks to her self and reazlie that it might be Brain

Later at Shane house in Shane room Shane was watching a Blu-ray dvd on his Tv well he was eathing some pop corn

Man I cant belived old horror movies nuse to be like that said Shane

Than the door open and Shane mother shows up holding her baby sister emma who was fast a sleep

Shane One of your frends is hear to see you said His mum

Humm said Shane he said than the door opens and Star shows up

Than Shane Mum laves them to talk to together

Shane I have bad news said Star I think Brian is In truble she said to him

What you sure ? asked Shane as he was a little bit worried for Star safety

I am not sure said Star but what I know is some Doctor did something to him now he has gone crazy she said and in some way I am kind of worried

Don't worrie star I will find him He said I think it will be best for you to go home

Okay than Smiled Star just be carefule She said and She hugs him and Left

Later outside of a old Brain was on his own looking at a picter of his sister now dead

I will find them said Brain mark my works I will revenge you Kate He said as he got up and look out of a broken window and came up with a good idea to bring the aliens to him

Later outside of the Bus center Star was waiting for the Bus to show up and she looks at her phone and wonder when it is going to come

Out in the Oping Brain show up and walks right up to star

Hey Star said Brain and Star look shock with what she saw happened to Brain

Brain what happened to you ? asked Star your body looks like something from a SIFI movie

I need you he said to Her and I need you to bring the alien heros out of hideing he said to Star than knowks her out and takes her to his hideout

Later at the Hospitol Star father was having a talk with doctor Zanzu

You knew it was stupid to do that said Star father how can you do that to a school student ? he asked did you evan think about it

I was trying to save the boys life said Doctor Zanzu I wanted to give him new life he said

Yeah and look what you did said Star father than his phone rings and Star father gets it hello he said

Hey its be Brain he said but you can call me Metallix he said

Brain ? asked Star father were is my Daughter ? he asked if you did anything to her I swear I will

Easy she fine he said you got 12 hours to get me the alien heros at this old Were house if not she dies he said and ends the phone

Than Star father in a fit of rage brake his phone and go to his car to get someone who can help

Later at Shane house Shane was watching tv than the news came on about Star being Kidnaped and Brian has her Hostige at a old were house

Oh man Star said a shock Shane than gets out of the window truns on the Omitricks and Becomes Humming bird

Don't worrrie star said Humming bird I am comeing to save you he said and flys out to save her

Later at the Warehouse Brain was waiting for the alien heros to show up well Star was tide up to a chair

Brain place don't do this said Star I know there is still good in you she said to him

Shut up star said Brain as he went close to her and nuse his rock in his robotic chest to but her to sleep

Get away from her said Humming bird as he show up but than something happened the rock in Brian chest started to weaken him and depowering his Omitricks

I knew you show up to save Star said Brain

Look I don't want to hurt you Brian said Humming bird

You already have Brain said as he try to keep his cool the only family I have left is dead no thanks to you he said

Humming brid is left shock with what he said

don't you renamber you last fight wth one of your foe when a Prison bus crash everyone would of died than till you went all hero and saved them and after you done your work a cold harted killer found her

And than Muader you sister ? asked Humming bird

What give you the right to interfere with her fates and chance are destiny ? he asked

Look I am sorry about your sister death but you know if I cant always be everyware at once he said but you need to get a hold of your self he said that rock in your chest has done something to you and it is only going to get worse if you keep this us he said

A hold of my self ? asked Brain that's easy for you he said it doseint take much to control when your see from the shadows you stay apart from the world well the rest of us live in it evan when it brake your hart he said than Brain gets ready to punch him

But Humming bird flys up and Mini vesons of him self fly around to sting him but hits them away

Than Humming bird its the Omiticks and Becomes Jumpstar and nuse his electric powers to powerlode his main frame

Ha is that really all you can do ? asked Brain

Than Slams the Omtiricks once more and becomes Heat moth and makes a Peace of Meatl and nuse his heat ray to ram it right in his chest

Whats the matter Alien freak ? Asked Brain a little rock got you down ? he asked and to think the mighty Samson crush a kingdom with the power of his Rage he said than rips the metal of with out him knowing it had bond with the rock

Brain don't said Heat moth but it was too late he end up depowering him self and shuts down

Than Heat moth un do the rope and help Star weak up

Hey what happened ? asked Star

Long story said Heat moth than Star see Brain lifeless body with no rock to power him

Than the Police shows up and Star father hugs his Dauther finally happy to have her back

The next day at school at one of sahne class everyone was in than Shane was the last one to show up

UM can I say something to the class ? asked Shane with his head down

Okay but make it quick Mister goodman said his teacher

Um I was told yeaterday Brain became a some kind of Cyborg that he called him self Metallix and I know a lot of people hated his guts and some wanted pay back he said yeah I get that Brain was a jerk like when he puts kick me sings on nerds or make people do his home work for him but he had problems like we deal with but I found out his sister was killed by some sick monster he said to everyone

Wow said a shock Tank I never knew that

I mean in the end he left school and became a robotic monster thanks to some crazy doctor who thinks he was doing good said Shane and I was wondering id its okay to talk more about him ? shane asked to his teacher

Sure thing said His teacher as he felt deep about ti

Than Shane takes a deep Breath and starts to talk aging okay I guess I shold star he said

Brain had a loving foster family who loved him as if he was there own and in a way I think Brain only became a bully to hide that from people Shane said

I mean A lot of people like brain go flew with that or find someone to make fun of to make them selfs feel better he said but need down the only things they hide is what hurts the most he said

And in the end Brain face a ultimate price Shane said and he took his seat and than tank gets up and give shane a Clap for giving much a power speech

And everyone else dose too But Star is only left shock with what happened to her boyfriend and dose not clap after shane powerfule Seech

Later outside at the school football seat Star is watching the school foot ball team pay off and Shane show up to sit next to her

Hey said Shane u guess they are going to move Brain body to a lap somewere to help him said Shane

Uh huh said Star as she was looking away

Star whats wong ? asked Shane

This isn't it I thought that this would be but it isn't

Star what is it ? asked Shane

Us said Star I feel we cant be frends right now she said after everything that happened to day she said

Star look I know it is hard for you that your ex boyfriend became that thing shane said

No you don't said Star you have no idea what my life is like she said to him my Father has to come home sit on the sofa watching tv well he drinks and pretends that my mum never left him for some guy when we knew she did she nuse to stay out all night and came home drunk and with bite marks on her neck and she stank lke a beer factory

And he just pretends that she never came to me and I promised myself to let it go and I promised my self that I never cry my self to sleep when they got in to fights

I cant do this shane I just cant

Star I am so sorry said Shane I didn't now your mum did that

You never asked Shane said Star now I found out my ex boyfriend truned to a cyborg and it is all those alien heros flute she said if they just never help that prison bus none of this would never of happened she said

And in a way everytime I see you shane you only remind me so much of Brain she said

so what are you saying ? asked Shane were done as frends ? he asked

Yeah she said and she left

And Shane is only left feeling if he is the reason for the people becoming killer and superpower crooks or if the city really needs him

End of episode 10

Good news I will do my rex and Shane team up that takes place some time after episode ten so be sure to check it out


	11. Operation Brake in

Episode 11 Operation Brake in

We are shown at the Corp Helicarrier were Winter shadow is nuseing gun on the targets and up in the control room Mira and Zak are watching this with pride

I have to say he is doing much better than that Moron Chop shop did said Mira

We will have to see if winter shadow can do his task said Zak I have a task for him he said and it wont be that hard he said

Later at the Warehouse Jade was on her Laptop with all the stuff they found so far

Than shane gets a can of soda from the mini fridge and close the door

So got what we have so far ? asked Shane as he drank his drink

Well what we have so far is kidnap teens and runaways some kind of Project and suits who are after us she said

That's all we have ? asked Shane as he felt a bit annyoid about it

Well it cant be that bad said Tracy as show shows up with some shoping

Guys don't forget Chop shop was sent to new city prison replied Tracy maybe Shane can brake in and talk to him she said

You sure ? asked Shane I don't want to risk anything to big he said as he look at Jade Laptop

Its the only way said Tracy don't forget Chop shop know some things about them maybe he can tell us

Okay lets do it said Shane but lets do it to Night he said so no one know we are doing it

Got it smiled Jade

Later that night at the Helicarrier Winter shadow is talking with the unkown leader who cant be seen who is with Mira and Zack

Winter shadow you task his easy you must go to new city prison and find Chop shop and when you do take care of him he said

I understand said Winter shadow and left

Sir you think he will do the task ? asked Mira your putting a lot of hope on to him

He will do his task said the Unkown Leader after all we did sent a lot of money to brainwash him

Later that Night at the new city prison Shane was up on the hail side well Jade and Tracy ware in there car talking in the comlink well Jade was on her laptop

Okay Shane you ready ? asked Jade as she spock in the comlink

Yeah don't worrie Jade said Shane as he truned on his Omitricks and became nightshroud and went frew the prison walls

At the same time Winter shadow sneaks in frew the air vent

As nightshroud made it frew the prison doors and past the Gurds he finally found chop shop cell who was sleeping with a book over his face

Hey wake up chop shop said Nightshroud as he tap on the class

Than Chop shop slowly started to wake up than saw Nightshroud and grin to him self

What to you want ? he asked to mock me for being in prison ? he asked or is it to say good buy to me

Not quit replied Nightshroud look you worked for Grop and I want some info from you he said

Okay I will tell you he said if you brake me free chop shop replied

No way I am brakeing you out Nightshroud said your the bad guy he said to him and I am not going to brake you out after all the stuff you did he said

Than I wont tell you anything he said

Shane it not good said Jade as she was on her laptop looking flew the deta he wont tell us anything she said

Maybe your right said Nightshroud we better head back than before he did winter shadow shows up and than see Nightshroud

So your the alien hero that my boss told me about he said to him well this make my job more easy he said than gets out two knife from his pockets and frew them at nightShroud but nuse his power to go frew them

Chop shop than get worried as he knew Mira and zack send him to kill him

I need to get out of hear he said as he panic abou the problem at hand

Than winter shadow frew a arother knife on chop shop cell door and it open and chop shop gets away

I am not after you kid said winter shadow do not get in my way understand he said and runs after chop shop

Jade we got a problem said Nightshroud as he spock in the comlink

Yeah I know I heard ssaid Jade some guy name winter shadow right ? she asked

Yeah and I think Mira and Zack send him replied Nightshroud I need to find them and fast he said and hears gun fire from one of the doors

Than Nightshroud make his way to a destroyed room and see Chop shop with a gun and winter shadow with one as well and they both hold there guns ready to make the first move

I see Mira and Zack send you to kill me said Chop shop

Ha smiled Winter shadow you ware a let down to them

Than my time is up smiled Chop shop than drop the gun and jumps out of the window brakeing it and went in to the open sea

No said Nightshroud as he was his only hope to find out what the suits plans are and stop them before it was too late

Well that made my job a lot easy said Winter shadow and left

Wait who are you ? asked Nihtshroud as he wonder who he was and why he was working for the suits

Lets just say I am a guy doing a easy task he said and he left

Later at the Warehouse Shane Jade and Tracy are talking about what happened

So he jump out of a window ? asked a shock Tracy

Yeah pretty much said Shane we are that close he said with his head down too close

One thing I don't get who is winter shadow and why is he working with the suits ? asked Jade

That's something we need to find out said Shane as he look at the window and saw the moon

Later at the Helicarrier winter shadow was at his boss him and at his room the leader with his rocket hand put a picter of a younger ben kevin and gwen but hafe of it was rip with ben face off

I trust you done the job said the Leader

Not so well said Winter shadow chop shop jump in to the sea so he might be dead he said

Well that take care of are problem and shane goodman is a wrothy person to have unlike ben was to me he said as he truned his chair and it was Kevin 11 one of ben old frends from a long time ago but with a robotic hand and a bead now

end of episode 11


	12. relationship Problems

Episode 12 relationship Problems

It was a sunday night at Neyla penthouse as she was on the sofa with her cats watching tv as she was eating some Ice cream and look at her map on ware to go next on her next night

Than a note come frew her door and puts her ice cream down

Sorry babies mummy got something she needs to see she said and walks up to the door open it to look around but no one was there than bent down to pick up the note

That had her name on it and look a little confused as who would leave her a note and than open it and look shock with what she found out

No it cant be said a shock Neyla as she drop the note in shock and look a picter of her and her father as she knew something as come from her past

The next day at new city high school at the news paper team Star was on her laptop working on the new story with Metarlix and still felt bad about her ex boyfriend becoming a super power mad man

And by her side Shane look at her and she looks back with out saying anything

Than shane gets back to work as he knew star was still upset with what happened

Shane still cant get Neyla out of his head he knew he still liked star but felt Neyla had the same problems he did and they both knew eacth other roles as heros

Later at the Lunch Room Neyla was on her laptop doing some work

I got to find a way to pay them she said than finds her area one of miles poker nights and knew she had to make her move there

Later that night at Miles Apartment miles has almost won the game

I have to say your losing pretty bad smiled Miles as he look at how much he has won

Oh shut up miles said a young woman it is bad that I have almost lost everything to you she said

Not everything my deer he replied than Lizzie shows up to put some wine in miles class

Cute babe said a old man girlfriend ? he asked

Something like that smiled Miles as he look at her than miles hears something

I hear something he replied than points to his two men to look around his house

As they look around at some of the room Neyla in her lucky girl costume take out the first Gard with out any problems

Than one of her copys of her self takes out the second man and jucks him a side

Than back at the poker game The two neylas show up and blind miles and the rest of his party with blind bombs and than they rob them blind well they cant see and one of the neylas put the money and gold and Jewels in a brown bag and the second neylas become one aging

Than tries to get away but miles gets his site back and tries to blast her with his gun but cant see that well and ends up hiting everything on site

Stop basting basting everything you idiot said the young woman

I got this said Miles and sends up his two men after her

later Shane show up flying around as humming bird and see smock from miles house

Cant be good he said and fly down to see what going on and finds Neyla under a metal box and humming bird lands down to help her

What happened ? he asked

Long story she said as she look at shane

Care to tell me about this ? he asked as he show her the bag

If you want it back it yours said Humming bird as he talked to miles and the other crime boss

No you cant said Neyla as she tried to get it back you don't understand she said to him

Wacth me humming bird replied than frew it to them

Well that was easy smiled Miles but she still has to pay for taking her stuff than they keep basting them

Nice job shane said Neyla what next give them your device ? she asked in a mocking voice

Than Humming bird shout out mini versons of him self to keep miles and his frends busy well Shane and Neyla get away

Than later at the docking bay Humming bird now Shane is talking with Neyla

Why do it Neyla ? asked Shane last I look you only go after people who test on animals he said to her

I know and I am so sorry I drag you in to it she replied as he was holding her mask I only need it as a plan but it did not work so well she said

What wrong and why do it ? he asked

Some Gang have my father she said

Wait you told me you never saw him aging after that ? shane said

I know somehow he came back and now the Gang want money from miles and his frends for ransom before they take him out she said

Why don't you come with me to my house and we will work something out he said to her and Neyla

thank you so much said Neyla as she got up and got her bag out to get out of her costume

Later at Shane House shane gets his keys and gets in side with Neyla and they go to his room and finds that his sisters or his perents are not around

Must be someware said Shane and heads up to his room with Neyla

So Shane said Neyla as she look around can you keep me until it gets dark

Sure said Shane as he land on his bed and look at his picter of him and star when they ware still together

You still love her don't you ? asked Neyla as he pick up the picter

Something like that Shane said as he lend back on the bed but than Neyla come close to him and they both share a kiss

Later that night they both look out of the window

You know finding there hide out might be risky said Neyla as she hold shane hand

Hey I am ready for any kind of danger he said

Lets do it than she said and be side it dark now anyway

After getting her costume on and Shane truns on the Omitricks and become Jumpstart they both take off

You sure your okay with helping me ? asked Neyla it is not like you done this before she said

Hey I am up for anything Replied Jumpstart than they finally found the hide out ware the gang that have there father

Okay ready ? asked Jumpstart as he look At neyla

Ready Replied Neyla

They see two men behind the metal door

Okay two of them are behind the door we can get in behind the back said Jumpstart

Got it said Neyla than made a copy of her self to keep the two Gurds busy

Hey boss said the Neyla copy as she ran past them than the two men followed her

Than Neyla and Jumpstart get behind the back door and open it

Than saw more Gang neambers with chings and blades and stuff

You ready for this ? Asked Jumpstart

Ready when you are smiled Neyla than the whindow brake and One of Neyla copys come back and become one with her aging

Okay ready smield Neyla than she splits in too five copys to help Jumpstart out

Can you keep them busy when I go and find your father ? asked Jumpstart

Sure thing said The the real Neyla and her five copys

Than he heads to the meat locker to go look for him and the five neyla copy and the real one get away with out him knowing

In side the meat locker A over grown man was sleeping on the floor than Jumpstart wake him up

Well is Neyla father ? asked Jumpstart

Who ? asked The man

Wait you kidnap them right ? he asked

What ? asked the Man

Than Jumpstart starts to reazlie something was wrong

Than went out to look for Neyla but did not see her around and knew ware she might be

Later that night At Miles penthouse Miles and the other crime boss's are still playing there game of poker

You think we should still play are little game ? asked Kate sawwood

Don't fear said Miles I have set up some Benmazos to deal with are little cat problem he said but than out of the window a broken benmazo head come right frew the window braken the class and a smock bomb shows up and Neyla shows up and dash the money and other stuff in her bag and gets away with out any problems

Later Jumpstart looks around for Neyla knowing she might of lead her self in to big truble and finally found her by nuseing her phone signels ware to find her

At a old Factory Neyla show up and go in side to give the money to the Gang to see her dad aging

Than She see a person in the shadows

Okay I got the Ransom and with out any Problems she said as she handed it to him now let me see my father

Weldone my little rose smiled Neyla father as he came out of the shadows

Dad ? asked a shock Neyla but what about the Gang ? she asked as she look around

There never ware a gang he said it was just to test your gift out he said

Wait what ? asked Neyla

you see after miles found out about what I was doing he he threaten to hurt you so I had to leave town but I knew are weth would keep you in stop shape and your mother would understand he said

Mum died five years ago dad replied Neyla

I am so sorry to hear that said Her father but I knew she would be proud of what you did

Why ? she asked

To show miles that Maxwell is no longer afred of him with you gift we can show miles that we mean bissiness he said

I don't belive it said a Shock Neyla I always belived you died but now you want to nuse my gift for a quick way for you to get back on your feet

Honey I love you said Her father but it was hard but when I saw you on the magazine I was happy to know my child was making the big time for her self he said

You don't understand do you ? she asked I never shold of help you she said than takes off her mask and frow it at him and was about to walk off but than Shane shows up

Neyla said Shane as he show up you want me to take this jerk down ? he asked as he felt bad for what her father did

Then Neyla nod her as she knew this was not the father she once loved

You really think you can stop me ? asked Maxwell than looks back and he see his Dauther walking out of the Factory

Ha if my child wish to trun from her family fine he said

I am going to make you pay for making Neyla going frew what she went frew said Shane than truns on the Omitricks and finds a new alien and slams the Omiricks and become a black cat like alien with yellow markings and eyes

Hey nice said the Cat like alien than splits it to ten copys kind of like Neyla but with a extra ten

I am a copy cat said copy cat as he gave his name than go back to one than splits a extra two to help him fight

Big deal said Neyla father as he bang his fist together and gets ready to fight Shane

Than copy cat nuse his cat like power to doge every fight move than see his feet and the other copy trips him and ties him together and takes the money and leaves her father for the police

As the Police show up the two copy cat aliens give the bag to the Police officer and left

Later at the roof tops Neyla was looking at a picter of her and her father and rips it up in rage

I am sorry about you father said Shane

Thanks said Neyla with her head down I cant bevlie he nuse me for his test

I know said Shane still you have your powers and you nuse them the right way he said

Thanks said Neyla still I better head back home she said take care Goodman she said than kiss him on the cheek and left

Shane with a smile on his face truns on the Omitricks and becomes Copy cat and left too

end of episode 12


	13. Guardians of Space

Episode 13 Guardians of Space

It was a dark Night at Shane and Jade house Him and Tracy are playing a new game on the 3DX

Dude this game is so cool said Tracy as she was playing the game with Shane

Tell me about it Shane said it cost me a lot to get he said

Than they hear a knowk and Barry show up

Oh Shane barry said You mum said it is your trun to take out the Trash he said than close the door

Well better get it over with said Shane as he stop the game got on his shoes and got the trash bag and took it out side as soon as he took the trash out to the trash can he saw a Murks Gourmand gong frew his trash

What are you doing in are trash ? asked a Shock Shane as he jump in shock with what he saw

Found some Left over Pizza he replied and it is still good he said to him

Okay look who ever you are get out of my house now he said as He got his Omitricks ready

Look easy kid said the Murk Gourmand I am looking for are Ex-team nember Tracy 12 he said

Wait Tracy 12 ? asked Shane

Than Jade and Tracy show up

Hey it is good to see you aging Kedo said Tracy as she look happy to see her old freand aging

You too kid smiled Kedo

Okay Tracy you got a lot to tell me about Shane said

Long story said Tracy Kedo told me He would come to get me and Belive me it is the right time he said to Him

Wait if you are going we are going to said Shane we are your frends and your team and we are not leaving you he said

Okay than better suit up than said Kedo than a beam of light come by and picks them up

And they end up in space ware a space ship has pick them up and they end up in the main enging room

Ware are we ? asked Jade

In the ship of are Boss said Kedo as he put his bag away

Tracy can you tell us why that guy know you and you seem to know a lot about him ? asked Jade

Well after I Reform I joint a all space team known as Guardians of Space they are a team of space defender proteting the far ends of space from Aliens or people who want to take over the planet tray expalne to them

Wait you never told me this said Shane as he felt a little confused

Oh really ? asked Tracy as we are shown to some flashbacks

One was at the Lunch Room at school ware Shane is doing is Math work and Tracy is talking as she was having are Lunch

Hey did I ever tell you the time when we before Tracy said anything Shane buts in

Tracy I have really got to do my math work he said as he really wanted to do it and end it hear and there

And the Second flash back shows at Gym ware Shane and Tracy are doing Push ups and Tracy tries to talk

You know this reminds me of the time when we ware doing but before Tracy said anything Shane buts in one last time

Tracy I just want to get frew Gym he said

Than the Last flashback show them at the movies ware Space wars 3 was playing

You know said Tracy this movie is nothing like the but once Aging Shane buts In

Tracy I just want to see the movie said Shane as he eat some Popcorn

Than they are shown back at the Present

Ha maybe you did told us said Shane other than that why did you ever join a team ? he asked

Long story Replied Tracy other than that we better see the team she said and they head to the control him

In side they see The team as they are getting ready for the Mission at hand than the doors Open Kedo Shane Jade and Tracy show up

Well it is good to see you smiled The team leader as she got up from her chair

Good to see you too Captain Sara said Tracy

Wait can you tell me who they are ? asked Jade

Sure this is Captain Sara leader and founder of the Guardians of Space said Tracy and she is part alien Royalty and part human she said to them

And the Tetramand alien with the big mace is Red war the victor of ten huntered battles he said

Wow said a shock Shane as he look Amzied by it

And the Condor alien is Airzaor she said to them

Nice to meet you smiled Airzaor as she open her wings

And the Heatbast alien is Blaze Tracy said as she point to him as he was drinking a hot drink

Well so that's all ? asked Shane than something came on to his leg that was part Wildvine and part Upgrade and was the same size as ship was

Hey I reanmber when I nuse to be Wildgrade said shane how did this little guy become part plant and part Upgrade

Well we saved him from some crazy doctor that was doing lab work on him said Captain Sara

I am sprout he said as he said his name

Nice to meet you two said Shane as he pet his little head

So why did you need tracy aging ? asked Shane as he look out of the window is it something dangerous ? he asked

It is replied Sera I will show you at the briefing room she said and they head to the room and show a hologram of a ship

Wait that looks like one of Vilgaxs said Jade

It is said Sera but it is not Vilgax who is in that ship she said he been long gone after the battle of earth

Yeah Thanks to Me jade and the rest of earth said Shane and I made sure he died

I know said Sera well you see sometime ago after the Vilgaxian Invasion after the vilgaxians ware put in hold thanks to miles we found out they broke out and are planning to build a super weapon one powerfule to take out a single Planet she said to Shane and his team

So you need Tracy to help shut it down ? asked Jade

Yes said Sera but I am sure Shane Goodman and his Sister will be able to help us she said to them

You bet said Shane we have battle Vilgaxs people in the past but I am sure we can help clean up the left overs he said

Good smiled Sera as she smiled and shock his hand

Right we better get ready to take down the Vilgaxians said Sera and they head tot he control room to Fly the Ship to ware the Vilgaxians are making there doomsday weapon

As soon as they made it they saw the Vilgaxian battle ship armed with a army of vilgaxian battle ships

Man that's a lot of ships said a shock Shane as he look out of the window

Well we better get ready said Red as he got to the controls to fly the ship and saw that the ships ware to attacking them for some strange reason

It seem they are not attacking us said Jade

I think they know we are hear said Sera than they land the ship in the docking bay and when they came out no one was around

This is starnge said Shane as he look around it looks like Vilgax troops are not around

Dont be fool kid said Red knowing them they are waiting for us he said

Than they go frew the door and saw to Vilgax troops waiting in the room from behind than they look and see them

Its Shane goodman the desotryer of Vilgax one of the troops said as he point at him

Kill him replied the other one and they start fireing

Than Shane slams the Omitricks and Become Bladtis and go to nuse his blade like arms to cut there weapons and they when for it as the door closed

Nice work kid said Kedo as he got his blaster ready

Okay we better get ready said Bladtis as he cut the door down and they head to a new room ware they saw super-gax with a army of vilgax troops

Good to see you aging smiled Super-gax as he stands his ground

Well it is good to see you aging after we kick your butt in the war six years ago said Shane

We are going to shut down your doomsday weapon said Sera

That's what you think said Super-gax after are fight six years ago I woke up from the sleep after miles put us in and bust out everyone so I cord lead vilgax people in his hornor

Yeah well you are going to need a new leader after we are done with You said Shane Than finds a alien in his Omitricks slams it and become copy cat and make ten copys of him self

Than Shane team and Sera team get ready for the fight

Tracy Jade said One of the copy cat I need you to go to the doomsday weapon and destroy it he said

Wait you sure ? asked Tracy

Yes I am said the other copy cat fighting one of the troops

Okay got it said Tracy as she went with Jade to destroy the doomsday weapon

As one of the copy cats ware fighting he saw sprout look at him

I am sprout he said

Yes I know who you are said One of the copy cats

I am Sprout he still said

No kid said Red he trying to tell you to frow him at super-gax he said

Wait what ? asked Copy cat why ? he asked

It works trust me said Airzaor

Just do it said the other copy cat

Okay Than said Copy cat and he frow Sprout who grow bigger and go for the super-gax

I am Sprout than punch him down and starts punching him over and over aging

You sure are smiled Copy cat

Later as Tracy and Jade find the doomsday weapson they look at the control and see what to do

Okay how do they do this in movies ? asked Jade as she look at the controls

Easy smiled Tracy as he Touch some meatl and move the doomsday weaspon and points it to the main Reactor of the ship and starts the countdown to blast it and head back home

Okay lets go said Tracy as she and Jade ran out of the room

Later Sera her team and copy cat get out and head to the ship and so did Tracy and Jade

Hey Guys did you shut down the weaspon ? asked Copy cat as he truned back to shane

Sure did said Tracy as the ship took off and the ship engings blow up and than it starts to full apart and blows up but the vilgax troops got away in ecape pods

We did it said Shane we took care of Vilgax troops

Thanks to you as well said Sera and you too tracy Shane you have a pretty good team you must be proud of your self

I am said Shane Tracy jade they are the best team I have ever had he said

Well we better get you back to earth said Sera as she went to the controls and teleported Shane Jade and Tracy back to earth

And Tracy Jade and Shane end up back on earth at shane and jade house safe and sound

Well guys lets call it a night said Shane as he walked back in to the house and Tracy and jade did as well

end of episode 13


End file.
